Oh, Shut Up
by AnxiousTerrier
Summary: Fun little one-shot. Sarah works in a bar and one night Jareth decided to pay her a visit, much to her surprise. Fun, heartbreak and passion ensues, all in one evening. Full of fluffy goodness.


Sarah sighed and looked at the clock. Her heart sank when she realized she still had another two and a half hours to go before her shift ended. Normally, she enjoyed her job as a waitress/bar tender, she had been doing it for three years, but today the place was so goddamn slow they had barely had four customers walk through the door, and she was growing increasingly bored.

Grudgingly, she picked up a cloth and started to wipe down the bar counter for the sixth time that night. She needed _something_ to do.

"Hey, Sarah," Her colleague shouted out from the back room of the bar. "This place is deader than a doornail. Michael said you can go on home if you want to."

Sarah finished wiping down the counter, which was already spotlessly clean, and joined her colleague in the doorway to the store.

"I can't, Hannah. I really need the money this month. My stupid landlord just upped my rent. I'm just going to have to suck it up." She replied miserably.

"Ouch, sorry, girl." Hannah sympathized with her.

"That's ok. You go on home instead." Sarah replied kindly.

"Are you sure?" Hannah asked her, but she was already in the back, grabbing her coat and bag.

"I'll be fine." Sarah called into her. "Maybe I'll get lucky and a customer will come in and put me to use." She could only hope. Sarah knelt down and began to stack some cans of mixer onto the bottom shelf.

Hannah appeared back in the bar, coat on and bag in hand.

"Oh, you're in luck, there's one right now." She said cheerfully.

"Thank god for that." Sarah said. She really was bored and needed the customers to keep her busy.

"Ooh, and he isn't too hard on the eyes either. I wouldn't mind him putting _me_ to use." She giggled. Sarah finished stacking the shelf and stood up. She scanned the sitting area of the bar to inspect the customer Hannah was referring to.

"Hannah, that's totally inappropriate to be saying about…" Sarah stopped dead in her tracks and became speechless when she clapped eyes on him. She recognized that wild hair, tight leggings and flowy shirt anywhere.

"Told you he was gorgeous." Hannah smirked before exiting the bar.

Sarah stared at him for a moment, not quite believing what she was seeing. The Goblin King was in her place of work, sitting on a chair, browsing through the cocktail menu casually as if it was something he regularly did. She glanced around the bar, wondering if the other customers were reacting to his otherworldly appearance, but the customers who had previously been there before had now left. With a heavy sigh and a feeling of dread, she stalked over to the Goblin King.

When she approached him, he looked up at her innocently over his menu with that same stupid smirk she remembered, still plastered on his face.

"Ah, good evening, Miss." His smooth voice echoed through the now empty bar and sent shivers up Sarah's spine.

"Jareth." Sarah said disbelievingly "What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

"Why, I'm ordering a drink, of course. This is a bar, is it not? He raised his eyebrows at her coyly and in mock confusion.

"Uh…yes… of course" She said slowly, racking her brain to try and figure out what his sly little plan was.

"Well then!" He said jovially "In that case, could you recommend one of your finest cocktails? Oh, I do hope they are made by your delicate hands." He smiled up at her innocently, but Sarah knew him better than that. He was toying with her.

She stood there for a few moments not really knowing what to say to this man. It had been five years since she ran his Labyrinth. Five years since she last saw him. And he looked just as jaw-droppingly gorgeous now as he did then.

_Hey! Enough of that_! She mentally scolded herself. _He took Toby, remember. Of course, I did ask him to. But still! He forced me to run through that arduous maze, then drugged me against my will, might I add, and-_

"Something on your mind, precious?" His honeyed voice broke her out of her thoughts.

Sarah regained her focus and cleared her throat. Who did he think he was, coming back to interfere in her life? She had enough going on without him screwing with her; She was just about making ends meet with the pitiful wage she earned, Karen was on her back about finding a better job (even though it had nothing to do with her, the nosey cow), and worst of all Toby had been sent to Karen's sister's house for the whole summer in another state. Sarah missed him dearly.

"Look here, _Goblin King_," She spat rather venomously "If you think you can just waltz into my life and start messing about with my head then"-

"Ah, ah, ah." He held up a gloved finger and waggled it at her like she was a naughty schoolgirl.

"Need I remind you that you are in work, my dear?" He said smugly with a smile. "I am a paying customer. You have to be nice to me." He glanced down at the menu while Sarah emitted a low, irritated growl under her breath. This was going to be a long two and a half hours.

"Hmm, what to choose." He said, feigning interest. Sarah knew he didn't really come to the Aboveground to purchase a $9.50 cocktail in a dingy bar. He came to annoy her, and he was doing a grand job of it.

"I can't decide. What would you suggest?" He asked her.

"I suggest you disappear and take your glittery ass back to the Underground where it belongs, and leave me alone." She said cheerfully with her best 'customer service' smile splashed on her face.

Jareth chuckled loudly "Well, aren't you a scream?" He turned the cocktail menu slightly, so it was within Sarah's line of vision. "I think I'll try this one." He said, tapping his finger on it.

Sarah leaned in closer to see what he was pointing to. Her face was just inches from his and she could smell that amazing, masculine scent that could only come from the Goblin King. God, it smelled so good.

_Knock it off, Sarah._

She read the name of his chosen cocktail sighed.

'_Screaming Orgasm_'.

She should have known it would be this one.

"Really?" She asked "This is the cocktail you want me to make for you?"

"Is there a problem with that request, precious?" He asked her innocuously, his eyes glinting with smugness.

Sarah looked away and grinned. She could feel her cheeks slightly blushing. He was one clever man.

"Fine." She uttered "I'll bring it out when it's ready."

"Excellent," He purred, handing her, to Sarah's surprise, a MasterCard.

Sarah took it off and frowned in confusion "The Goblin King has a MasterCard?" She asked, not quite believing it.

"Oh, I'm sorry, would you prefer a Visa?" He asked.

"No," She shook her head, feeling he had missed the point. "This is fine."

Sarah was half turned and about to grudgingly head back to the bar, when she felt him grab her hand. Instantly, it caused her to get flutters in her stomach and sent jolts of electricity through her veins. She looked at him in shock, waiting for him to speak.

"You know, Sarah, I could certainly live up to the name of this cocktail. It sounds rather...inviting." A devilish grin spread across his face and her cheeks began to burn furiously.

"Oh, shut up." Sarah snapped at him, while he leaned back in his chair, still grinning.

"_Sarah_!" An angry voice behind her made Sarah jump. It was her boss, Michael, looking furious. _Oh, great_, she groaned to herself

"That is no way to speak to a customer."

Michael looked over at Jareth and Sarah could see that he was slightly perplexed at having such an eccentrically dressed man in his bar. "I am so terribly sorry…um, sir" He stuttered.

Jareth waved his arm at him, disregarding Sarah's lack of respect.

"Oh, it's quite alright. The young lady was merely telling me about your new cocktail." He said merrily.

Michael looked as confused as Sarah, and she wondered where Jareth was going with this.

"I'm sorry?" Michael asked.

"The new cocktail." Jareth repeated. "Why, it's displayed right there." He pointed to the front of the bar where the chalk board was with all the specials written on it. Sarah and Michael both turned around curiously to look at what he was referring to. There, right in the middle of the board there was a sentence written: '_Try our new cocktail Oh, Shut Up. Essence of peach, glitter and a dash of magic_.'

Sarah rolled her eyes but couldn't help smile at his trickery. He thought he was so smart.

"Did Lenny change the drinks menu?" She heard Michael hiss into her ear.

"Uh, yeah. He wanted to try something new." She said with a nervous laugh, hoping her boss would believe her.

"Oh…very well." Michael said, though he did sound slightly unconvinced "Please continue to enjoy your evening." He bowed his head to Jareth and marched away.

"You really ought to control your temper, precious." Jareth said to her. "You may find yourself in trouble one day."

Sarah moaned angrily and turned on her heel to saunter back to the bar. She swiped Jareth's card at the till then started clambering around the kitchen getting the necessary equipment and ingredients to mix his drink.

"Stupid Goblin King." She muttered to herself "Coming here, knowing fine rightly I have to do whatever he says. That stupid smirk, on his stupid face." She smiled to herself thinking about him "That stupid…_handsom_e face. And those…amazing mismatched eyes." She giggled to herself. She had to admit, as annoying as Jareth was, she found him utterly captivating.

When Sarah had finished making his drink and brought it out to Jareth, he was not sitting at his table. She set the drink and credit card down on the table and looked around, confused. There was no sight of him.

"Where is he?" She asked herself.

"Did you miss me? His silky voice appeared behind her right ear, startling her. "I do apologize, my dear, I don't mean to frighten you."

Sarah stepped to the side and shot him daggers. "Just finish your drink and go." She said impatiently.

Jareth smiled and squeezed by her to get to his chair, even though there was plenty of room.

"Won't you join me?" He asked her as he lifted his glass.

"I have to work, Jareth." She told him.

"I'm sure your manager won't mind sparing you a five-minute break. It is awfully vacant in here."

Sarah once again sighed and sat down in the seat opposite Jareth. What did he want with her? She eyed him up suspiciously as he took a sip of his drink.

"Mm." He said looking at the glass. "Most satisfactory, precious. I approve."

Sarah felt a secret sense of pride that he liked her creation. Though she would never let him know that.

"So, tell me." He continued between mouthfuls of the beige beverage. "How are things with you?"

"Fine." She answered dryly.

"And Toby?"

"Fine."

"I see you haven't lost your conversational skills."

"Oh, very funny, Jareth." She shot at him. "Why are you here?"

"Can't a man enjoy a relaxing beverage after an extensive day of royal duties?" He finished off the last of his cocktail and set the glass down on the table.

Sarah was about to give him a satirical reply when she heard the bar door open and close. Oh, thank God, another customer. Without saying a word, she got up and walked back behind the bar where a man was waiting to be served.

"How can I help you, sir?" She said to him.

The man was very handsome indeed, dark hair and broad shoulders. He looked to be mid 20s in age. But there was something off-putting about him. Sarah couldn't put her finger on why, but she felt very uncomfortable.

"Oh, I'm sure we can find a way for you to help me." He said, leering at her chest.

"Excuse me?" She said, crossing her arms defensively. He snapped his head up and barked at her.

"Just get me a beer."

Sarah reluctantly grabbed a pint glass and started to pour him a beer, ignoring his eye contact. When she was finished, she set down the beer in front of him and he handed her the money. Sarah rang up the sale in the till and proceeded to hand him his change, at which point he took the opportunity to grab her hand. It was just the same way Jareth had done. Only when Jareth had done it, she felt excited and exhilarated. Now she just felt creeped out and intimidated.

"Let go of my hand." She cried and snatched her arm away from him.

The man began laughing. "Oh, lighten up." He said "I'm just trying to have a bit of fun. You're not frigid, are you?" He asked eyeing her up and down again, making her feel extremely unnerved.

Sarah ignored him and turned her back on him and started to clean the already-clean counter again. _What a creep!_ She thought to herself. Hopefully he would just have a drink or two and be on his way.

"Damn, that's a fine ass." She heard him call and could feel his eyes on her body. Her heart sank. He wasn't going to leave her alone, was he? She spun around, feeling angry now.

"Could you kindly refrain from making inappropriate comments?" She said with a glare.

"I will, if you do something for me…" he said uncannily.

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, this place is dead. I'm sure nobody would notice you being gone for ten minutes."

"Is everything alright here?" A familiar, British voice called out from behind the rude stranger. He turned around and screwed up his face at Jareth.

"Look, buddy, why don't you just mind your own business? It's 1991, maybe you should go find a hairdresser who has styled hair in the last decade."

"I beg your pardon?" Jareth said, placing his hands on his hips.

"Beat it." The stranger spat angrily. "I'm talking to this honey, here" He flashed Sarah the most sickening smile she had ever seen.

"I am sure this _lady _does not desire your harassment." Sarah could see Jareth's eyes growing darker and her stomach sank a little bit. Was this really happening.

The creepy stranger turned completely round and faced Jareth head on.

"I said leave. If you know what's good for you, you'll do as I say."

"How dare you speak to me like that? I don't take orders, I give orders. I am a King and I demand respect."

The stranger threw back his head and laughed, mockingly.

"King? Yeah, King of the nut house." He turned back to Sarah. "So, what do you say, gorgeous, you wanna go out back?"

Sarah covered her mouth with her hands and gasped as Jareth forcefully grabbed the man by the shirt and shoved him against the wall. The stranger struggled to get free, but Jareth's grasp was far too tight. He was literally pinned against the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He shouted.

Sarah ran out from behind the bar in a panic. "Jareth, stop!" She yelled

"If you _**ever**_ speak to her in such a disgusting manner again, I will unleash powers onto you, powers that your trivial little mind could not even comprehend."

The man kicked his legs and Sarah could see his face was turning red. Probably because he was dangling against a wall and Jareth's hand was pressed against his throat

"What is going on here?!" Came a stern voice from behind Sarah. It was Michael. His eyes widened in horror when they befell the scene before him.

"Jareth, please, let him go!" Sarah cried out.

Jareth released his grip and the stranger fell to the floor. He scrambled past Sarah and fled out of the bar screaming "This isn't over. You're dead meat."

"Michael..." Sarah whispered in desperation, not really knowing what she was going to say next. He held up his hand in front of her in a 'stop' fashion.

"No, Sarah, I'll deal with you later" He said in an aggravated tone, "I think you'd better leave" He said to Jareth. "And count yourself lucky that I'm not calling the police."

"Lucky? It is that depraved little weasel you should be reporting to the authorities, not I."

"I just saw you pin him up against a wall!" Michael shot back.

"Well, he deserved it. He was making repulsively lewd remarks at the lady and making her feel uncomfortable, to say the least"

Michael turned to Sarah. "Is that true?"

Sarah suddenly felt very put on the spot "Uh, well, I"- she stammered.

"You know what, you're a good worker, Sarah, but I'm sorry. I don't want any trouble in this place. You're fired."

Sarah's mouth fell opened and her throat seemed to close over. No! She couldn't lose her livelihood; she had rent to pay, she had bills piling up.

"Are you serious?" She asked in disbelief, tears forming in her yes.

"I'm afraid so. Now get your things and go, I'll send your final paycheck in the mail."

Sarah wiped her eyes and looked over at Jareth, feeling utterly forlorn."

"Thanks a lot." She whispered before leaving the bar for the last time.

* * *

Sarah opened the door to her apartment, trudged through to the living room and threw her bag and coat on the floor. What an awful night it had been. It had started off rather amusing with Jareth visiting her and being flirtatious. Then turned so horribly bad, ending in her losing her job. How on earth was she supposed to make rent this month?

Putting her face in her hands, Sarah began to sob.

"Oh, don't cry, precious." A soft voice said. "That place is not suitable for a beautiful, talented young woman to be working at."

Sarah's chest filled with anger. Him! How dare he follow her back to her home after making her lose her job!

Sarah looked up and found Jareth leaning against her kitchen counter. She had to ignore how sinfully handsome he looked, for she was in dire straits. "Get…Out." She said through gritted teeth. He didn't move an inch.

"I SAID GET OUT!" She screamed at him, full of rage.

He strode over to her, his face sporting a stern expression. "I should think," he said abruptly."that you would show a little more respect for someone who defended your honour."

Some of Sarah's resentment melted away. She was indeed grateful that Jareth had stopped that creep in his tracks. He had protected her, and Sarah could so clearly see that he cared about her. Perhaps he even loved her. However, that didn't detract from the fact that his actions had resulted the expulsion of her current income.

She sighed for the millionth time that night and flung herself into one of her armchairs. "I know you defended me, Jareth, and that was very noble of you. But I don't have a job now. If I don't pay my rent, my landlord will throw me out onto the streets." She said depressingly, as reality started to sink in. God, what a nightmare.

"You don't need to concern yourself about that." He replied.

"Why? Are you going to sweep me away to the Castle beyond the Goblin City, make me Goblin Queen and live by your side forever more? She spat sarcastically, kicking her shoes off.

"Yes."

Her eyes widened in shock. Good lord, was he really?

"But only when the time is right. You still have plenty of life experience to garner in the Aboveground first. You need to find who you are. You need to put yourself out there."

Sarah looked at him confused. "I haven't the faintest idea what you are talking about."

"I suggest you check your mail." He replied.

Curiously, Sarah looked down at her coffee table where she had put the mail earlier today. She had been so busy she had forgotten to check it. Underneath a pile of overdue bills,she noticed a rose coloured envelope. The writing on the front of it was quite elaborate and fancy. Sarah eagerly tore it open and began to read the letter.

After a few moments she was more confused than ever.

"This must be addressed to the wrong person. It's from a publishing company, it says they want to publish a book I wrote. And they want sequels."

Sarah had indeed written a book, several in fact. She enjoyed writing, it was her true passion but she never felt her books were worthy of publication, so never did anything about it.

"I never sent them my book." She said, more to herself.

"No, but I did." Jareth said calmly.

Sarah lowered the letter from her face and raised her eyebrows. He did what? Jareth moved closer to her and took her hands into his own. Sarah felt that exciting butterfly feeling in her stomach again.

"Sarah," He said softly, gazing into her eyes. "You really should have more confidence in yourself, precious. I read your book, and I can tell you it was utterly gripping." Her heart began to give little flutters. "I refuse to let your astounding talents go undiscovered."

She could smell that infatuating scent again. God, everything about him was so unbelievably addictive. "You… liked my book?" She asked quietly.

"Oh, yes," He replied, placing a kiss on the back of her hand. It felt amazing. "I loved it."

Sarah felt honoured. "that's quite a compliment, coming from you." She replied.

He chuckled lightly. "I want you to follow your dreams, love. I want to by your side as you succeed with things you never thought possible."

"Wait," She said. "Do they really want to publish my book, or is this just something you magicked up?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows.

Jareth placed his hand over his heart, showing his sincerity. "I promise, this is all of your own merits. I just had to give it the little push it needed in order for it to happen."

Sarah smiled at him. "Thank you. Truly." She said with gratitude in her voice. Jareth smiled back at her and brought his right hand up to stroke her cheek. She noticed his hands were now ungloved

"You are most welcome, precious."

He leaned in closer and Sarah felt his lips press against her own. It was an innocent kiss, but Sarah's desire began to grow more and more as he moved his hands from her face, down her body and gripped at her hips.

"Now, I do believe I promised to prove something to you earlier." He said "What was that drink called again?." He smiled that smirking smile again and Sarah's desire went into overdrive.

"Actually, there was another drink I liked the sound of better." She said as he raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side

"Oh?"

"Yes. This one claimed to have essence of peach, glitter and magic. I find that concoction so much more... inviting."

Jareth's eyes grew hungry and he lifted Sarah into his arms, raining kisses down on her lips and cheeks. "I knew that would pique your interests, precious." He whispered into her ear.

"Oh, Shut Up." She whispered. "And carry me to the bedroom."

And they both disappeared in a cloud of glitter, letting their passion and love take its course through the night.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this fun little fic, I wrote it on 2 hours of sleep and six cups of coffee!

Please review! Toodles.

Disclaimer- I own nothing relating to Labyrinth.


End file.
